


EmmaKarin Dump Fic

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Couch Cuddles, Emma gives Karin the cold shoulder, F/F, Ficlet Collection, First Meetings, Fluff, Future Fic, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Lover's Quarrel, Marriage Proposal, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Relationships, Wakes & Funerals, drunk karin but not rlly, if u r uncomfortable with cheating and unhealthy relationships, just emmakarin being emmakarin, pls skip ch 8, rina and karin are playing hide and seek, rinachild adorable, sexline operator!karin, theres no smut here okay, vague spoilers for sifas season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: I changed the title. This is now where I'll drop all the emmakarin fics and drabbles i had on my notes.Newest Chapter: Chapter 20
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde
Comments: 62
Kudos: 96





	1. sex line

Ever since going to Japan for university, she can't seem to focus on studying. Contrary to how other people prefer quiet environments when studying, she preferred noisy places more, it was probably thanks to her siblings for always being rowdy around her whenever she was studying back at home.

She tried listening to music and tuning in to random videos but having someone to talk to real time is what she really needed. And she can't really bother someone at the ungodly hours of the night and she also didn't want to bother her siblings and parents back at home.

"Ah, I'm going to fail my classes now." Emma groaned as she dropped her head on her notebook full of math problems. Her eyes roamed around the notebook until they caught something yellow that stuck out from the white pages of the notebook. Curious, she picked them up and was surprised to see a random number written on it.

She sat up, scratching her head as she tried to remember where she got it from. 

"You know~ I think this will help you with your studying problems~" Kanata's voice echoed in her head, making her remember what the number is for. She told Kanata about her studying problem duting lunch earlier and she gave her the number, though Emma can't figure out why Kanata had a smug grin on her face when she gave her that.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with trying it right?" Emma reassured herself as she picked up her phone and dialed the number. An automated response picked it up and Emma followed whatever the voice was telling her and she heard a few rings before someone picked it up.

"Hi~ Karin here~." Emma gulped. Are people in these kinds of lines always sound this... sexy?

"Um, hi? So, uh, what exactly is this line for?"

"You called without knowing?" Karin was genuinely surpised, well atleast that's how it sounded to Emma.

"Yeah? Well, I told my friend I'm having a hard time studying without a companion and she just gave me this number without saying anything else."

There was a long pause and Emma thought that maybe the call was ended. Then she heard tiny giggles which erupted into bouts of laughter. Emma blinked at her wall. Did she said something funny?

"Pfft, I-I'm sorry... It seems that your friend misunderstood you. This is a sex line you know."

Emma's mouth hung open and she tried to processed what Karin had said. Then, like a speeding bullet train, it hit her. Emma's entire face flushed, from the tip of her ears to the base of her neck.

"I-I I didn't know...!" Emma squeaked, as she buried her face in her notebook. She heard Karin chuckle from the other line.

"So what kind of help do you need exactly? Let me warn you that I'm not good with numbers."

"I just need someone to talk to. Is that okay?"

Emma heard shuffling from the other line before Karin answered in a teasing tone, "Yeah. I don't have any clients for the night so I can hang out with you and maybe, next time you'd call not just for studying~"

Emma giggled as she picked up her pen, "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself."

"You don't need to introduce yourself. Most clients like to hide their names."

"Eh, it isn't fair if you told me your name and I don't tell mine."

"If you're okay with it."

"Ehehe, I'm Emma, nice to meet you Karin-chan!"

*****

"Kanata-chan, you tricked me!" Emma exclaimed first thing in the morning when she entered the study hall. Kanata, who seemed aware of how Emma would react, just smiled at her.

"Good morning, Emma-chan~"

"Good mor-- wait don't change the subject! When I meant studying, I meant literal studying!"

"Hmm, but did it help though?"

"W-Well, I guess..."

"Then, everything's good." Kanata muttered as she began to doze off again and all Emma can do was watch her as she sat on the spot in front of Kanata.

"I guess you're right."


	2. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this was supposed to be in the october prompts fic collection i have but i forgot what day this was supposed to be and its already december so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Karin has never seen anything so breath-taking in her life.

Hues of red, orange, and yellow colored the forest ground and the trees above. The sun's red-orange glow was reflected perfectly on thhe lake nearby, creating a beautiful scenery.

And okay, maybe she was just exaggerating since this scenery in Switzerland wasn't any different from Japan's and maybe the entire reason the scenery was breath-taking to her was because of the person standing in the middle of it all. 

Emma.

Karin watched as Emma hopped from one spot to another, mesmerize by all kinds of things, no matter how big or small, and she can't help but compare her dormmate to a tiny bird hopping on a field. 

"Karin-chan! Look at this!" Emma called out to her. Karin found herself staring in awe when she saw the bright and genuine smile on her face, the light breeze and the sun's rays making it ten- no, a hundred times better.

Yeah, this scenery was really breathtaking. (and she's totally gay).


	3. Back Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's offhanded mention of nightly activities 👀

Emma slowly sat up as she rubbed her eyes. The sun was barely up and the only sounds that can be heard were the soft snores from the person sleeping beside her and the humming of the airconditioner.

She stretched for a bit before gently removing the arm that was tightly wrapped around her waist. She then picked up her pajamas that were scattered on the floor, not bothering to button her polo up. It's too much work anyways. Emma made her way to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast, humming the tune of the new song Yuu had composed for her.

She was halfway through cooking the eggs when footsteps echoed through the hallway, followed by two arms loosely wrapping around her waist, "Good morning, Emma." Karin groggily said, giving Emma a sloppy kiss at the base of her nape.

"Good morning, Karin-chan. Breakfast will be ready soon." 

Karin hummed in response as she placed her chin on Emma's shoulder, watching Emma place the cooked eggs on the plate. Emma turned off rhe stove and patted Karin's hands but the latter didn't move and hugged her tighter instead.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Karin murmured, and Emma smiled. Something must be bothering her because the only times she was like this was when she had nightmares or terrible experiences in her modelling jobs.

"Okay." Emma patted Karin's head, wondering if she should indulge for a while or tell Karin that she'll be late for work.

Emma decided on the former.


	4. Turnips

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore." Karin let go of her pen as she stood up from her chair, back aching from studying for two hours straight. She stretched a bit before deciding to get some snacks and energize herself a bit.

Karin left the room and was surprised to see Emma in the living room, her focus fixated on something. Karin approaced Emma and was surprised to see the mess on the coffee table and a bunch of carved somethings piled next to her, "what are you doing?" 

"Oh, Karin-chan. You're done studying?" Emma looked up from her carving, placing the thing and the knife she was holding on the table.

"I'm just taking a little break. My head is about to explode from all those formulas and theorems. So, why are you carving... what are those, anyways?" Kasin asked as she gestured at the somethings beside Emma and she just noticed the swirly designs carved on them.

"They're turnips, Karin-chan," Emma giggled as she went back to work, "during this time of the year, my family would go to our relatives' place to celebrate a festival where we make lanterns out of turnips. And I just kinda missed home all of a sudden so I decided to make them this year."

Emma lifted the turnip up, smiling at her work, "they remind me of Mama's stew and our family talks around the fireplace during winter."

"Hm, want some help?" Karin offered as she sat beside Emma, taking an uncarved turnip and observing it.

"Eh, really? What about your studying?"

"I can do that later. Now how do you carve these?"


	5. child!Rina

"Karin-chan look at that." Emma said, pointing at a small child - the duo guessed she was probably in kindergarten based on her uniform and the yellow hat on top of her head - standing idly by the side, "is it normal for small children to be alone?" 

Karin looked at where Emma was looking and nodded, "Emma, it's normal for children to walk to school alone." 

"Really? With no adults accompanying them?"

"Really."

Emma stared at the child before looking back at Karin. "She seems lost. I'll go ask if she needs help."

Before Karin can say another word, Emma skipped to where the pink-haired child was. With a shake of the head, Karin followed Emma who was already getting on the child's good side.

Emma stood up from crouching, "Her name's Rina. It's the first time she went to school alone and she lost her map."

Karin opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. One, she doesn't have the heart to leave Rina here and two, she can't really refuse Emma with the way she's looking at her right now.

"Okay, let's get her to school safely."

Emma beamed before looking back at Rina. "You heard that Rina-chan. We'll be going to school with you! Let's hold hands so we won't get lost, okay?" Emma said, offering her hand to Rina and giving her a smile. Rina hesitated but Emma just gave her a patient smile. After a few seconds, Rina accepted Emma's hand, looking up to Karin and offering her free hand. The child looked at Karin pleadingly, asking her to also hold her hand with those puppy eyes of hers.

"It seems she also doesn't want you to get lost Karin-chan."

"I- I guess there's no choice huh?" Karin muttered quietly, taking Rina's hand. Emma giggled at Karin's poor attempt on hiding her blush.

"Well, let's get you to school Rina-chan," The trio walked hand in hand, occasionally Emma would hum a nursery rhyme from back home and Rina would just stare at her, enjoying the tiny performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its one am and EmmaKarin is giving me the push to stay awake.  
> i was just browsing thru fleets and i saw @egnarregnar's one of many fleets so now here we are.
> 
> A short drabble T-T
> 
> Srsly tho, it scares me how soft i am for child fics.


	6. Couch Cuddles

"I'm home..."

"Karin-chan, welcome back!"

Emma paused the movie she was watching as she waited for Karin to dump all her things in her room (Emma mentally noted to clean it tomorrow) and sit beside her.

Not after a few moments, Karin reappeared in the living room now clad in her normal casual wear. Emma felt the couch sink slowly beside her as Karin hopped on the furniture. Once she was comfortably snuggled up against her, Emma continued the movie.

There were moments like these, when the two of them would just sit by the couch and enjoy in each other's presence and the feeling of their skin snuggled up against each other. It gave the two a sense of tranquility, like all of their problems just melted away.

As the movie reached its climax, Emma felt a weight on her right shoulder. Looking over, she saw Karin had fallen asleep and was hugging her arm. 

Emma smiled. Karin must've been tired with all the photoshoots she had to go to this week. Emma brushed Karin's bangs off her forehead and planted a kiss, lingering a bit longer than she should.

"Good night, Karin-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa its been four days since someone posted emmakarin. and because i have emmakarin brainrot I, once again, read through every single emmakarin fic on ao3. I, once again, will feed myself with more emmakarin. i couldve made thid longer but alslakakaa i just wanna write them snuggling


	7. Hide and Seek with child!Rina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a game of hide and seek i played with my sister. girl legit cant find me for ten minutes that I got bored and ended up writing emmakarin while waiting to be found.

It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon. Karin was off from work and Emma finished all the chores she needed to do for the day. The Swiss was currently relaxing on the couch, browsing through multiple channels as she tried to find the channel that always broadcast her favorite Swiss shows when Karin entered the living room looking quite troubled.

"Emma, have you seen Rina?" Emma blinked before her mouth formed an 'O'. Rina was one of Emma's students at a local daycare. The child's parents were going on a business trip and didn't want to leave her alone so Emma offered to take care of her over the weekend. The parents were hesitant at first, not wanting to trouble Emma but the pleading look on the child's (almost) unreadable face convinced them to let Emma take care of her. 

And now, Karin and Rina were playing hide and seek. The child has six wins while Karins only has one, which flamed Karin's competitive side. "I can't lose to a child!" She said to Emma a few moments ago.

Emma shook her head, "have you checked the bedroom yet?"

"Yep I did." She hopped on the couch with a sigh, leaning her head against Emma's shoulder,"why are kids so good at hiding? This is unfair, I'm tall of course she'll find me easily." 

Emma giggled. Her height might be part of the problem but Karin's choices of hiding spots were mostly the reason why she was easily found. under the kitchen table, under the bedroom sheets, and inside the closet with the door opened. She even tried hiding behind Emma, thinking she can fool Rina, but the child just stared at Karin with her expressionless face until Karin got uncomfortable and turned herself in.

"Come on, Karin-chan. Don't leave the child waiting."

"Hmm... I need motivation," Karin looked up, a foxy smile forming on her face, "how about you give me a small kiss as motivation?"

Karin didn't wait for a yes or a no as she slowly climbed up, making sure to look at Emma's lips to get her message clear. The way she pursed her lips looked inviting, enticing. The Swiss glanced at the TV and it took all of Emma's willpower to push Karin away. She knew that if she gave in now, they won't be able to stop at just a small kiss. "Nope~ Find Rina-chan first and I'll give you your kiss."

Emma felt Karin's pout against her palm as the model stood up from the couch. "You promise right?"

"Yep, I promise."

"Alright, I'll find Rina and get my kiss. Just you wait, Em." Karin ran off to their shared bedroom full of energy. When Emma made sure that Karin once gone, Emma looked at the TV.

"Rina-chan, she's gone now."

A mop of pink hair popped out from behind the tv and Rina stepped out carefully to not trip over any of the wires. She picked up her small whiteboard and drew a face on it, and Emma realized it was a blushing face when Rina showed it. 

"Don't worry Emma-sensei. I won't tell Mommy and Daddy I saw you and Karin-neechan kissing."

"I- W-we aren't g-going to kiss but... thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Karin found Rina ten minutes later eating one of Emma's meringues. Karin got her promised kiss (and more) when Rina was fetched by her parents later that night.
> 
> i now love the idea of rina acting as emmakarins pseudo-child. bless @egnarregnar for the amazing idea 🙏


	8. Cursedt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of vomiting, in case someone is triggered by them. mentions of sex, swearing

Karin watched as the woman underneath her reached her climax as she slumped on the bed. She took out her fingers, wiping the sticky fluid off. She climbed off the bed, picking up her top and bra on the floor.

"You're not staying?" The woman on the bed, whose name she didn't even bother to remember, asked.

Karin clipped her bra before answering, "I have someone waiting for me at home."

The woman laughed, "you're messed up Karin. Fucking some random girl left amd right while you're in a relationship? That would make a good news headline- famous model, Asaka Karin, reportedly having sex with a ton of girls even if she's in a relationship."

"As if you can talk." Karin finished fixing herself by the time the woman had stopped talking and was now strapping her heels on.

"True enough but hey, at least I don't fuck others when I'm with someone."

Karin didn't even bother to answer. What's the point? How can she argue with something that even she herself knee was true?

"Hey, does she know?"

Karin stood up, sparing a glance at the woman on the bed before turning around and opening the door. "Probably." It was the last thing she said before leaving the woman and the room alone.

The clicking of Karin's heels echoed in the empty hallway, distracting her from the loud moans that she can hear from inside the rooms she was passing by. She soon left the love hotel and entered the busy streets of the red light district. It was chaotic, chaotic enough to distract Karin from the thoughts that were threatening to consume her mind.

The chaotic atmosphere didn't last though as Karin left the red light district and onto the much quieter area of Tokyo, save for a few cars zooming in the highway. With no noise to distract her, Karin was now left with her thoughts.

She doesn't deserve Emma- sweet, angelic, nice, caring Emma. She was an angel and Karin was a dirt by the road, trash, scum. She wanted to leave Emma be but no matter how hard she tried, she can't. She keep coming back to Emma, like a moth attracted to a fire and Emma, oh sweet Emma, kept accepting her back. 

Karin wished Emma would reject her. If Emma would just reject her once, Karin would stop chasing after her but no. Emma always accepted. It was frustrating. It was frustrating that she can't leave Emma alone.

Karin reached their shared apartment. She quietly entered and as expected Emma was already asleep. Karin slowly entered their bedroom and Emma was lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. She was wearing lingerie that Karin knew Emma wouldn't normally wear, it was something that Emma would only wear for her.

Karin felt the pit of her stomach being stirred. She walked on the side of the bed and notice a piece of paper on the bedside table. She picked it up, hands shaking. The note read: "Dear Karin-chan, I had a surprise for you but it seems you'll be late for work. I left some food on the fridge, you can eat them if you haven't eaten yet. Emma <3."

Karin dropped the note. She felt like vomiting, hoping to flush all of this guilt and sin that she had.

"I'm really... the worst."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I ALSO DONT KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS. IM JUST THE TYPE TO GET BOTHERED WHEN I DONT WRITE AN IDEA DOWN AND I HAD THID IDEA SINCE LAST NIGHT.
> 
> im going back to emmakarin fluff posting after this to wash my sins TT-TT. should i change the rating now?


	9. Drunk (?) Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let's all agree that i did not wrote an unhealthy relationship Emmakarin one shot deal? Deal.
> 
> alalalalalak im so bothered by it that i ended up writing emmakarin again. on the same day as last chapter's.

Emma finished drinking the last of her hot choco the same time the small hand on the clock hit one. She yawned, entertaining herself by watching the remaining droplets of hot choco sway with the motion of her hand.

Emma yawned once again, this time much longer than before. Maybe she should head to bed. Karin texted her that she was already on her way home so she was sure Karin would be here any moment now. And as if on cue, the door of the apartment opened followed by a slurred "I'm home."

Emma sighed. That's why she was late. She stood up, placing the mug on the sink before going to the doorway to greet Karin. As expected, the now professional model was having a hard time standing on her two feet and Emma could make out the redness on her face through the stray moonlight that slipped in the dim hallway. She walked towards Karin and wrapped her arm around her waist, helping Karin up.

"You drank way too much again, Karin-chan." Emma said in her soft but motherly tone, pushing the bedroom door open. She heard Karin giggle followed by a finger poking her cheek.

"Emma~ your cheeks are so soft~" Karin said, clinging on Emma's neck and leaving small kisses on said cheek. Sighing once again, Emma lowered Karin on the bed and slowly removed her arms which took quite the effort with how tight Karin was clinging to her.

"Wait here. I'll just grab some clothes for-- woah!" Emma was pulled on the bed by Karin, who was nuzzling her cheek on her back. 

"Karin-chan," Emma patted the hands that were bounding her, "let go for a sec. I'll just get you some clothes."

"Emma, I love you." Karin blurted out of nowhere. Emma giggled. Okay Karin was not drunk, she was wasted. Despite being together for a few years now, the model never let her emotions bleed out like this - aside from when they were truly alone or when she was wasted like right now.

"Karin-chan, you're drunk."

"I-I'm not. I'm not... drunk." Karin slurred as she let go of Emma and hovered over her, the redness of her face somewhat glowing in the dim room.

"Emma, you're beautiful." She hiccuped before pulling Emma up for a hug. "Thank you for loving me."

Emma hugged Karin back. Ah, whatever. It was rare for Karin to be all defenseless like this, she'll just enjoy it as much as she could.

"Thank you for always being there for me."

"Thank you for always guiding me."

"Thank you for being a part of my life."

Okay, Emma forgot how cheesy Karin can be when drunk but this- this is too much. The model pulled away with a smile on her face. She got off Emma's lap, slowly taking a velvet box from her jeans' pocket.

Emma froze. No way. Karin is probably just playing with her. There's no way she will do what she was thinking. Karin is drunk. Yep, Karin is just drunk and--

Karin opened the box and it revealed a ring sitting perfectly on the middle- the design was just simple, just the way Emma liked it. The ring has a simple shade of green, Emma's color. Karin slowly took out the ring and fell on her knee, the smile on her face growing wider but Emma noted the small signs of nervousness on her face.

"Emma, I won't make this longer. I love you and to be honest, I don't think I'll be able to live the rest of my life without you. I know we can't marry yet nor will we live the day that we can be married in Japan but... will you stay with me forever, for the rest of our lives?"

Emma was lost for words. She felt tears forming on her eyes as she nodded, offering her now shaking hand. Karin's smile grew wider - if that was even possible at this point - as she slipped the ring in. 

The size was perfect. Everything was just perfect. Emma pulled Karin to a hug, "Karin-chan, you dummy. You're not drunk, are you?"

Karin laughed. "I'm sorry for fooling you but I guess those lessons with Shizuku-chan weren't a waste."

Emma giggled through sobs, admiring the ring on her finger. She pulled away, cupping Karin's face, and pressing their lips together. The model was shocked at first but immediately melted into the kiss. 

Emma didn't want it to end. She wanted to pour all of her love into Karin, to pour all her thanks but eventually they have to pull away for air. With a giggle she pulled Karin's hand up, where a ring with a similar design as Emma's can be seen.

"When did you--"

"I was planning to propose to you tonight but you kept me waiting. You're mean Karin-chan."

"You love me though."

Emma giggled for the nth time that evening or morning, she can't remember anymore. She pressed their foreheads together whispering, "Yes, I do love you Karin-chan. So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to write kisses with emotion?
> 
> how to write cheesy lines without making them cheesy?
> 
> also also i think ill be able to write emmakarin on a daily basis (not that im not doing that already) nrxt week because school will be out


	10. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Character Death

"Good evening everyone, I'm Karin and I apologize if my accent was a bit off, I'm still getting used to speaking Italian. I was a close friend to the deceased, best friend even if you ask what I was to her." Karin smiled bitterly, that's right. Best friends. That's what everyone knew about their relationship(aside from the club of course), nothing more, nothing else. Even though years had passed, they still laid low with the status of their relationship, as to not further complicate things with Karin's modelling career.

"We only met in our last year of high school but we always stuck together like two peas in a pod, despite our personalities being so different." Karin remembered the first time they met. She would never admit it but she was lost at the time, looking for her next class in the massive school of Nijigasaki. As she walked aimlessly around the school grounds, she saw her looking as confused as she was. Turns out she was a transferee and Karin offered to help her find the dorms. Somehow, they just… became friends after that and after a few more months they started dating. 

It was a good memory. The both of them asking each other out at the same time. Even though it was a bit awkward, Karin was so happy that her feelings got reciprocated.

"She was the nicest person that I know- loving and caring to her family and friends, always ready to help someone - even a complete stranger, and she had this fluffy and motherly aura around her you know? Like, I feel at ease when I’m around her to the point where I felt all my worries just disappear out of thin air." Karin recalled the time she failed an audition, an audition that could have helped her advance her modelling career. She remembered the warm feeling of Emma's embrace as she cried her frustrations out. It was… nice and warm, like a mother's touch.

"We were always together. Everywhere I go she would always be by my side. Every time I have problems I don’t want to bother her with, she would always notice them and that goes the same for me. So when I heard and saw she passed away, I felt like a part of me was stolen, taken, ripped away." Karin felt like breaking down right then and there but she stood her ground. She remembered cancelling all of her appointments and immediately rushing to buy a plane ticket when she received an anonymous call (that was from Emma's mother), telling her the heart crushing truth. She remembered crying in the comfort of her own apartment, wishing that everything was a dream, that she would wake up one morning and Emma would still be there to call her and check up on her.

But it wasn't a dream. Emma was gone and Karin won't see her again. So she made up her mind, to go to Switzerland and say goodbye for one last time.

"It hurts and I’m sure it hurts more to her family, the people who watch her grow up into such a lovely person, but I’m also sure that wherever she is right now, she’s watching over us. That’s why I decided to keep smiling. For her sake and mine as well. That’s all." 

Karin turned around to face Emma. She looked so peaceful even when she's… gone. It gave Karin hope that maybe, just maybe, Emma would stand up from that coffin and hug her. But nope. No matter how much she stared, Emma was gone and she won't open her beautiful eyes ever again."Once again, thank you for being the best friend," girlfriend, lover, " that I could ever have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went vague with the cause of emmas death. ehhh its up to u to come up with it.
> 
> ehhhh this was supposed to be a eulogy for my english assignment but i ended up having emmakarin in mind when i was writing it. I tweaked it a bit and now we have emmakarin woohoo. fr tho someone pls feed me emmakarin im starving
> 
> also i just put a warning instead of changing the tags? I already made this mature sooo ye.


	11. Balcony

Emma shivered at the feeling of cold air brushing past her bare skin. She leaned against the railings but didn't dare to look down, with how high up she was. She stared at the distant sea of lights before letting out a soundless sigh, shivering once again at the sudden cold breeze that blew past her, messing her loose hair a bit.

She looked back at the brightly-lit room she just came from. She can hear the loud noises from inside and going outside actually gave her a breather from all the smiling and greeting she had to do. Tonight was a special night for Karin. A party was held by her agency to celebrate the success of her first single hitting the number one spot in the Oricon rankings and of course, Karin brought Emma with her as her plus one.

Emma looked back into the dark void. She was happy Karin was slowly but surely achieving her dream. It was fulfilling to witness Karin overcome the obstacles she had to go through to get where she is now but sometimes she can't help but feel... lonely.

Emma knew that she can't be selfish but sometimes she just missed cuddling with Karin, lazing around the house with Karin, hugging Karin, kissing Karin. As the model climbed the long steps to stardom, Emma felt lonely. Karin barely goes home anymore and even if she does, she's too tired to do anything and just sleeps all day.

Of course, Emma understood that she wasn't the only who was feeling that way but she just can't help but feel that way. 

She closed her eyes, lightly swaying along with the wind when she felt a familiar pair of arms - one that she misses so badly- wrapped around her waist. If this was someone she was unfamiliar with, Emma would've thrown them off this building but she knew all to well who this person is, plus she can smell the perfume she always uses.

"So this is where you are," Karin muttered, placing her chin on Emma's shoulder, "it's cold out here, y'know?"

"I'm fine. I just need a breather," Emma glanced at her side, "it's amazing how you can handle all of that."

"I just... got used to it? I still don't like crowds though, I still prefer being with you."

"Are you trying to flirt with me or are those just your honest thoughts?"

"Maybe both?" Karin gave her a cheeky grin and Emma just giggled as reply.

"Aren't you suppose to be in there? You're the star of the night." 

Karin looked back into the bright room before shrugging, hugging Emma tighter. "I'll go back inside in a few minutes. For now, let's stay like this. I miss hugging you."

They both fell silent, listening to the quiet howl of the wind and just simply enjoying each other's warmth, one thing that they both didn't experience for the past few weeks with how busy Karin was. Emma's breathless sigh was carried with the wind as she squeezed Karin's arm tighter. Yeah, this is what she really missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Me contemplating on how Emma would respond to Karin's 'I still prefer being with you' for abt ten minutes
> 
> christmas break is here so daily emmakarin posting? jk unless....


	12. One-sided love

"Hey Emma," Karin called as she slowly pushed the door to Emma's room, "can I... can I ask you something?"

Emma, who was finishing her Japanese homework, placed her pen down and turned around, smiling, "yep, what's wrong?"

Karin entered the room, shutting the door behind her. "Okay so... I... I have a crush on someone and well... I don't know how to confess to her."

Oh, so it was about crushes. Emma ignored the painful feeling around her chest, "Why not just call her behind the gym and tell her your feelings?"

"B-but what if she doesn't accept my feelings? What if my confession would destroy our friendship?" 

"I'm sure it'll be fine Karin-chan. Believe in yourself."

"O-okay. If you say so."

Somewhere deep in her heart, Emma wished Karin's confession wouldn't be accepted.

*****

"Emma!" Karin bursted through the door, panting heavily, a wide smile plastered on her face which indicated one thing; Emma's wish didn't come true, "She... she accepted my confession!"

Emma smiled, trying to make it as natutal as possible, trying not to make it obvious that it hurts to smile right now, "that's good. I'm glad for you."

What took her so long to realize these feelings? Why didn't she realize it until now? Maybe she'd have a chance but now... she was already late, way too late.

"Emma?" Karin called, looking at her worriedly. Emma bit her bottom lip as she looked away from those eyes.

"Would you like me to accompany you to your room?"

Stop. 

Emma shook her head, "No thanks. I'm fine."

Emma entered her room, closing the door shut and leaning against it, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. She placed her hand above her right chest, clenching her fist.

"Stop being so nice to me because it will just make me fall in love with you harder, even though I know it would just hurt me in the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch


	13. Long Distance Relationship

"Hello, Karin-chan?"

"E..." Emma heard a long yawn from the other line," ...mma."

"Is there something wrong?"

"What made you think that?"

"Hmmm, let's see," Emma put her sandwich down and placed a finger under her chin as if Karin could see her, though by the tone of her voice she was sure Karin can already imagine her doing that, "usually you'd be asleep by now since you said sleeping late is bad for your skin. You also called me when you knew I'm still at school, which is something you don't usually do. So, what's wrong?"

"Fine, you got me. I... I failed an audition," there was a long pause but Emma patiently waited for Karin to continue and eventually, she did, "I know it was a part of my career and I cant avoid things like these but I always wanted to model for that magazine and... I failed. I screwed up my chance and I don't even know if I'd ever have that chance again. I... I'm just disappointed... in, in myself."

Emma looked up at the clear blue sky, stretching her feet, "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Yes please."

Emma heard shuffling from the other side of the call. She took a deep breath before singing the lullaby Karin liked to hear when she was having a nightmare back then. Remembering it now, she can't help but miss Karin's warmth beside her.

Emma finished her song. "Karin-chan?"

There was no response from the other line, aside from the AC buzzing in Karin's room. 

"Good night Karin-chan, sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the fck did this took a week to come to me when I'm literally writing just ldr emkr for the past week. im not even trying to write ldr emkr today aaaaaaaaaaaaaa pain
> 
> I stole this idea from egnar last week hehehe i know i said id do it before school starts but hehehe


	14. Chapter 14

"Um, excuse me but are you Asaka Karin-san?"

Karin looked up as she continued punching the items. "No. I think you got the wrong person. Is there anything else you're going to buy?"

"Ah no, that's all. I thought for sure you were her. I was a big fan back when she was still modelling." The woman seemed disappointed but Karin decided to ignore, giving her groeceries and her credit card.

"I see. Please come again," She waited for the woman to leave the grocery store before letting out a big sigh.

Karin can't wait for her shift to end, to go back to her small apartment and drink the day away, maybe add a couple of cigarettes too if she had some coins to spare.

Karin leaned by the counter, yawning. She was lucky to find this place hiring, a small supermarket hidden in the city's quaint suburban area. It doesn't get too crowded and barely anyone goes there aside from the locals, just like how she wanted it to be.

Though there were a few times when she'd get recognized. Just like earlier. Ah, just the thought of it made her throat itch. She could use a stick right now. Her eyes wandered at the old wall clock behind her. Ten more minutes. She just have to endure this stupid itch for ten mote minutes and she can smoke it away.

Karin gave her throat a few light scratches. She need to distract herself with something, might as well count today's earnings. She tried counting slowly but her throat started irritating her, making her count the money faster than she normally would.

Karin wrote the earnings in an old, small notebook beside the cash register. Her eyes wandered once again at the wall clock.

Seven more minutes.

What a pain. Why does it feel like time is mocking her and is purposely slowing down? So irritating. Her hand subconsciously moved to her neck. At first it was simple rubs but as long as she stared at the clock, it started to become itchier until she started scratching it. 

Five more minutes.

A cigarette. She could really help herself with one right now, if only she didn't promise the supermarket's owner to not smoke until her shift was over. Ah, this itch is getting annoying.

Three more minutes.

Karin locked the register and took off her apron, folding it neatly and placing it at the empty space underneath the counter. She took the bundle of keys under the counter as she walked out the tight space. She looked around one more time, her eyes landing on the wall clock. She had to squint to see the time but a sigh of relief escaped her lips when the small hand hit ten and the long hand hit twelve. Finally. She can finally smoke this stupidly irritating itch away.

The doorbell ringing broke Karin from her trance. She groaned. She doesn't want to deal with these latecomers right now. She turned around, ready to push this person or persons away when her voice got stuck in her throat. She tried saying something - anything but nothing came out. Judt the name she never thought she would say ever again, "Emma."

"Karin-chan, can we... talk?"

*****

Karin found herself being guided by Emma into a playground near the supermarket. Everything was so peaceful, it was very different to how noisy it was every morning whenever Karin would pass by for her jog.

They both took a seat on one of the benches, keeping a good distance away from each other. No one spoke for a moment. It was just them and the crickets chirping occasionally. With a sigh, Karin took out a cigarette box and a lighter from her jeans pockets. She groaned when she saw it was the last stick, mentally noting to buy a box later on her way home.

"You smoke?"

"Oh," She put the stick down, "do you mind?"

"No, I just thought you don't like smoking."

"...Time changes people." Karin muttered, placing the stick between her lips and lighting it up, enjoying the burning sensation running down her throat, the itch going away after she puffed a few times.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Karin broke the silence between them, watching the smoke she blew slowly dissipate into the cold, evening air.

"I'm here to pick you up."

"What a bold statement coming from you," she placed the cigarette back in her mouth, sparing Emma a glance before they wandered back on the swing set in front of her, "what made you think I'd come with you that easily?"

"Because of our promise." Karin's jaw clenched, some of the contents of the cigarette spilling out which provided a good distraction from the unfiltered words that were threatening to spill out. Their promise... how can she forget? Inside Emma's dimly lit room, as they both gaze upon the starry sky, they both made a promise to each other. Karin promised to become the top model in Japan and Emma promised to come back after she finished studying fashion design, to support Karin through her dreams.

What a bittersweet memory.

Karin pulled the stick out again, blowing the smoke she stored inside her mouth.

"That Asaka Karin you made a promise with has long been dead. I'm no longer the Asaka Karin who was aiming to be the top model. I'm just a simple unemployed woman named Asaka Karin, who lived in a small rundown apartment and keeps herself from living in the streets by working part-time in a supermarket. I'm not special anymore. So don't waste your time on someone so normal. I'm sure you can find someone out there that is much, much more better than me, better than Asaka Karin." Karin squished the cigarette by the trash bin, a bit too forcefully, before walking away. She passed by Emma, sparing her a glance, when she felt a strong grip on her sleeve. Her eyes trailed down and she saw Emma's turquoise eyes staring back at her so intensely she unconsciously took a step back.

"You're wrong." 

"What are you--"

"You're wrong, Karin-chan!" Emma stood up from the bench, her grip on Karin's sleeve tightening, "it's not that I can't find someone to make clothes for, there are a lot of models out there but who I want is you- who I want to model my clothes is you, who I want to be by my side is the Asaka Karin. I don't care if you decided to quit being a model because I'll find a way to bring you back to that world again!" 

Karin was out of words to retort. Or more like, she can't find it in herself to go against Emma's words. After all these years of rejection, are these the words she was longing to hear? She... she doesn't know. 

Karin looked down as she played with her fingers, "I-I'll think about it."

"Karin-chan...! Ah, by the way, can I stay at your place for the night? I forgot to book a hotel when I came here." Emma sheepishly said, scratching her cheek.

Karin shook her head, "Do as you please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i already wrote an emkr like this and aaaaaaaaa im already committed to this so screw it. btw i removed the first one because uhh i like this better
> 
> also idk how cigarettes taste aside from that one time i put a cigarette in my mouth when i was a kid. i know it was stupid
> 
> i might also stop making emkr ficlets for a while because im in some sort of slump ;-; uhh enjoy the emkr i dropped today ;-;


	15. Inner Thoughts

Friends come and go.

Karin was aware of that. In fact, that was always in her mind whenever she made a new friend. They would either move on from her or move to some place out of Karin's reach. That's why she always built a wall between her and the people she acquainted herself with. It was better that way. No one would have a disadvantage; she wouldn't get hurt and the other person wouldn't also feel bad about leaving. A cowardly move but that's just how she was.

So when the foreign exchange student who she helped locate the dorms (admittedly Karin also don't know where they were going) approached her at the cafeteria next morning, Karin knew she had to build her wall as high as possible.

And yet the foreign exchange student still managed to break her wall down. She wasn't the type to bulldoze her way through the wall Karin built, she was the type who patiently waited for Karin to warm up to her. She was patient, kind, and was always supportive of Karin's decisions that one morning she realized the feelings for the girl that bloomed in her heart.

Karin panicked. She started building a wall in between them again but before she can even finish strengthening the wall, the foreign exchange student, for the first time, forced her way through the wall. Her words sound so sad and lonely that Karin was left with one option - let the girl be on her side of the wall. She would think about what to do with this budding feelings later.

"Karin-chan?"

"I'm sorry I zoned out for a bit."

Karin see no point in loving someone who would eventually leave her but still, she wanted to treasure the time she spent with her, knowing full well the memories would just hurt her in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was being shooed away i shall now take revenge by posting this /lh


	16. Emma is mad

Emma was angry at her.

Never in her deepest thoughts did Karin imagine Emma getting angry, much less at her, but here they were, keeping a distance from each other ever since Karin joined the Association. It's more like Emma was keeping a distance from her and Karin had no choice but to also stay away from Emma for a while to cool her down.

"I'm sleeping now," Emma said curtly as she stood from the couch, making a detour around the furniture instead of going through where Karin was which was a faster route to the bedroom hallway, "good night."

"Emma, wait!" Karin called out and Emma stopped on her tracks.

"Karin-chan, talk to me if you figured out why exactly am I mad at you." Karin was left speechless as Emma already shut the door on her room before she can even say anything back. She didn't expect things to turn out like this. She thought Emma would understand her decision, support her, tell her that it was okay, but it didn't happen. Emma gave her the cold shoulder and Karin thought maybe it would pass the next morning, but no. A week later and Emma still won't talk to her like normal.

Karin sighed. Even her favorite late night fashion show can't ease the unsettling feeling in her stomach. She turned off the TV and went to her own room, not before sparing a glance on the bedroom across for hers.

She took one step towards Emma's room before deciding against it, entering her room with hopes that maybe things would be different tomorrow.

*****

Emma was being childish.

She was aware of that. She knew she should support Karin with what she wanted to do and yet, she just cant accept that Karin just threw all the hard work she did for the past months just to become a back-up dancer. The Karin she knew wouldn't be satisfied with just being at the back. It felt like she didn't even know Karin anymore ever since she left the club to join Lanzhu's. What about being number one? Emma can't help but think that Karin gave up on that goal of hers.

She just hoped Karin realize that she shines brighter than anyone else when she was putting all of her effort into something, that the smile she always has when she figured a dance step was the brightest thing Emma saw. 

After all, that was why she fell in love with Karin in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had this in my notes for quite some time now. Around Chapter 21 or 22 I think. Then I saw chapter 23's summary and was like, I have to post this.
> 
> Sorry im just posting short semi-angsty stuff nowadays I promise I'm working on an extra-long one. Edit: extra-long fluff*
> 
> Question, would yall mind if I moved all of my emmakarin oneshots outside of this fic here? Just so they'd be compiled together and would be easier to find


	17. Emmakarin 1

'[Sis, hello!]' Emma's little brothers and sisters greeted through the screen while Emma waved back, flashing them a smile. Tonight was a video call night and Emma can't help but hide the excitement she's feeling of seeing her siblings again even if it's just through a screen.

"[How are you two? Did you help around the house?]" Emma exclaimed using her own language, which sounded weird to her after speaking Japanese all the time.

'[We've been good! Mama and Papa praised us--]' Emma didn't get to hear what her siblings said next as her attention was caught by the door opening and Karin entering her room, wearing her nightgown.

Emma looked at Karin, asking her for answers through her eyes but the model just flashed a foxy smile. Not breaking eye contact with Emma, Karin walked towards the bed and the Swiss swore Karin was purposely swaying her hips.

'[Sis, you still there?]' Emma broke the eye contact as she forced a smile to her siblings, who were oblivious to the situation. In her peripherals, she saw Karin crawling onto the bed sending a wink and an inviting stare to her.

"[Yes, I'm fine. Since you two have been good, how about I bake you two many, many meringue cookies when I get back?] Emma asked and her smile softened when she heard the mixed yells of joy from her siblings, who were now dancing in the living room.

Emma looked up to meet Karin's gaze, the girl lying on her side. The model licked her lower lip, running a hand on her thigh. 

'What are you doing?' Emma mouthed, trying everything in her power to stop her eyes from drifting at Karin's exposed, smooth thigh.

"Whatever do you mean, Em-ma-cha-n." Karin answered and Emma panicked when she saw the confused looks on her siblings' faces.

'[Sis, is someone with you?]'

"[Nope! No one is here, just me. Anyways, it's lunch time by now right?]"

'[We almost forgot! Bye-bye Emma, we'll help set up the table now!]' The Swiss' siblings fumbled with the end call button for a few seconds before the screen went black. Emma heaved a sigh before looking at Karin, who was still in the same position as before and was still wearing that smile.

Emma stood up from her spot, her face clouded. Karin saw the look Emma gave her and gulped, her smile slowly fading.

"I hope you're ready to receive punishment, Karin-chan."

"Emma...? Wait, I was just joking-- Emma!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this probably started my journey down the emkr rabbit hole


	18. EmmaKarin and a Storm

Strong winds blew heavily outside, huge raindrops clashed against the window every now and then, creating a terrifying sound that resonated in Emma's ears. 

"Eek!" Emma let out a tiny shriek as she heard the roofs rattled outside, like they were being ripped apart by the winds. She breathed in, wrapping her blanket tighter around her.

She wasn't really afraid of the storm itself. It was the feeling of loneliness that accompanied the storm. It reminded her of that one lonely, stormy night back at home, the night where she first discovered school idols.

Emma jumped in surprise when she heard loud knocking from her door. Her brows furrowed. Who could be knocking on her door at this ungodly hour and in this horrible weather? Not wanting to keep that someone in the cold of the rain, Emma ran to the door, surprised to find Karin standing there, smiling at her and was soaking wet.

"Hey Emma..."

"K-Karin-chan!" The Swiss snapped out of her stupor, pulling Karin inside and closing the door behind her. She quickly opened the lights, finding Karin standing in the middle of the room, her back completely drenched.

"Ah, you're completely soaked Karin-chan." Emma exclaimed, her big sister instincts taking over as she took her towel from the hanger and began drying Karin's hair with it. The two remained in silence and Emma found herself shrinking at the intense gaze Karin was giving her.

"There, all-- woah!" Without warning, Karin pulled Emma into a bear-crushing hug that somehow sent the both of them on Emma's bed, with Emma straddling Karin's lap.

"Karin-chan?"

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

Emma stared at Karin's face for a while before hugging her back. "Not at all. Thank you Karin-chan, I appreciate it."


	19. Nozomi's Childification Spell

"So, you're telling us that you accidentally casted a spell on the first and second years and now our clubroom has turned into a daycare?" Karin asked Nozomi, who replied with her signature playful grin.

"Yep! Don't worry it'll be gone after the sun sets. For now you just have to take care of them--" Nozomi was cut off by her phone ringing. She answered it, whispering something to the caller before pressing it off, "--I'm sorry. I'd like to help you guys but Nicocchi is being cranky again."

Before Karin can even object, Nozomi sped off and all she can do was watch her fellow third-year disappear into the hallway. With a sigh, Karin scratched the back of her head as she entered the school idol clubroom...

... and it was chaos.

Ai was jumping excitedly on the table, pretending to be a pirate; Kasumi was scaring off Rina and Shizuku with a weird-looking doll while Shioriko was trying to stop her; Setsuna was roleplaying with Yuu, who looked like she was protecting Ayumu and Kanata... Kanata was sleeping on the couch.

Karin sighed once again. How can Kanata sleep through ALL OF THIS? She understood that the girl barely gets any sleep but Karin was sure that even the most sleep-deprived person can't sleep through all this noise. 

Karin made her way to her fellow third-year, avoiding the scattered pens and pencils on the floor. She winced when she noticed the permanent pen open beside a scribble on the floor. She swore that if she figured out who did that, she'll make their dance training harder.

"Kanata," Karin shook the sleeping girl who only responded with a low hum, "Kanata wake up."

Karin felt Kanata shift on her spot, before slowly opening her eyes and greeting Karin with a smile, "what's up Karin-chan?"

"Don't you what's up me. Help me calm these kids down."

Kanata yawned as she sat up, observing the mess. Ai has now left the table and was now chasing after Kasumi with the pen Karin saw earlier; Shioriko and Shizuku were backedup into a corner by an excited-looking Setsuna, and Yuu and Ayumu... they're lost in their own little world.

"They seem behaved to me." Kanata mumbled before falling back to sleep. Karin sighed. Kanata is too sleepy to function and handling kids weren't her forte. Karin sees them as beasts dressed in sheeps' clothing, ready to ravage her in any moment. Sure, they're her clubmates but they're still kids. And kids can be monsters when they want to. Right now she needs--

"I'm back!"

\--Emma.

As soon as the Swiss entered the room, the children stopped what they were doing and rushed to her, hugging her legs tightly. Karin smiled. Finally her savior has arrived.

"Emma-san, you're back!"

"Emma-senpai! Ai-senpai is byuwwing me!"

"Eh, I'm not bullying you. I'm just playing with you Kasukasu."

"It's not KasuKaau! It's Kasumi!" Kasumi sniffed on the verge of tears.

"Alright calm down," Emma crouched down, a warm smile on her face. "Ai-chan, don't call Kasumi-chan Kasukasu and play nicely or the thunder god will snatch your belly button."

Ai gulped, nodding her head. "O-okay."

"Alright," Emma stood up, showing the kids some paper, "let's have a contest! Whoever draws the prettiest picture wins a prize from me, Karin-chan, and Kanata-chan."

Karin watched as the kids settled on the table. As Emma distributed the papers, Karin began picking up the scattered drawing materials on the floor, placing them in a basket. She handed them over to Emma who thanked her with a smile. Karin smiled back before returning to sit on the floor in front of the couch. After the kids quieted down, Emma approached her fellow third-years.

"Thank goodness you arrived Emma. I'm not sure what to do to make those troublemakers behave." Karin sighed, letting Emma sit beside her.

"Eh? They're not that bad Karin-chan."

"It's because you can deal with them Emma."

"Karin-chan, you don't like kids?"

"Well--" Karin's answer was cut off by Kasumi wailing. The pair looked at the table and they saw Ai panicking to calm the child down. 

"Emma-san, Ai-san made Kasumi-san cry!"

"I'm coming!" Emma stood up from her spot as she rushed to Kasumi, trying to calm the child down. Karin smiled, maybe she'll just tell her later.

*****

"Ah, finally I'm free!" Karin exclaimed, stretching her arms up in the air. She and Emma were on their way back to the dorm, the moon already up in the sky. Their club members finally went back to normal and they sent them off before going back on their own.

Emma was relatively quiet, which was weird, considering that the Swiss was the talker between the two of them. Karin stopped on her tracks and turned around, wondering why Emma was just standing there, "Emma?"

"So Karin-chan what's your answer to my question earlier? Do you like kids or...?"

Karin gulped. She knew Emma would press about the answer but she didn't knew it was this soon. With a deep breath, Karin walked towards Emma, gently grabbed her hands and answered, 

"I don't normally like them," Karin noticed the small frown on Emma's face so she swooped in for a short peck, making the latter blush a bit, "but I don't mind if those kids are ours."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamming to an 80s tagalog song while writing this so here's a [japanese version](https://youtu.be/Js5S2m52MII) if you want to listen to it while reading or something
> 
> (link please work)

Emma was walking down the slippery and cold streets of Tokyo, though with her legs weakened by her old age, she was slow  
As she opened the door to their condo, Emma can hear a slow song being played. She entered their dorm, surprised to see a lot of candles all lined up in the hallway. 

"Can I ask your hand for a dance?" Karin offered her hand, making Emma giggle. She accepted Karin's hand, now rougher and wrinkler than they were in high school but it still felt the same, full of warmth and love. 

Karin gently pulled Emma closer, resting her hand on her waist. They smiled at each other, swaying with the mellow melody of the song. Emma felt like she was going back in time, back when they can still do more than just sway around the living room. She looked at Karin in the eyes, seeing a reflection of their younger selves dancing at the same song.

The song slowly came to an end and Karin began leaning in, their lips met slowly and Emma saw sparks flew everywhere around them. Emma's heartbeat quickened as she closed her eyes, pulling Karin closer. Her lips tasted strawberries and the gentle and caring way Karin's lips touched hers sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

The kiss was shorter than the ones they shared back in their youth but for Emma it was all the same - full of passion and desire and love for each other. She and Karin stared at each other, not minding the wrinkles and other signs of aging that settled on their faces.

"Happy birthday Emma, and happy anniversary to the both of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MISS EMMA VERDE!!! You are one of my best best girls now ;-;
> 
> idk why i wrote this sksjsjsjsjj i was listening to some old songs and a specific song played and i was like, "EMMAKARIN"
> 
> now if i can get that 2k+ and still counting emkr out before her bday ends


	21. Meeting the Verdes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin meets Emma's family.

“Oh Karin, you’ll be fine.” Emma assured her and yet she can’t seem to calm down her heart that was thumping loudly against her chest.

“What if they don’t like me? What if they said I’m not enough for you? What if--” Emma placed a finger over Karin’s lips, gesturing at the other passengers in the bus who were looking their way. Karin blushed as she muttered an apology, sinking into her seat, while Emma followed it up with a more precise explanation. The other people in the bus thankfully brushed it off and the two went back to talking, quietly this time to not disturb the other passengers.

"Karin, I am sure they'll like you." Karin sighed as she resigned to waiting for her impending doom while Emma looked out the bus window. The bus slowed its pace and the conductor announced something Karin didn’t understand. Emma understood him though as she took the bags underneath their seat.

“Our stop’s next.” 

Karin's stomach stirred as she forced herself to leave the bus. She watched the bus, her only escape, drove further away from the stop until it was out of sight, hidden by the mountains and rice terraces. Well, there goes her ride back home if she ever embarrassed herself in front of Karin’s family. Emma walked down a dirt path behind the bus stop and Karin followed wherever Emma was taking her. Deciding that worrying would only make her nervous even more, Karin looked around the bus stop. It was different from the bustling station at the citt earlier. There was barely anyone in sight and everywhere she looked, it was all tall grasses and mountains save for a few western houses spread across the land.

“Is your house nearby?”

“Actually... it's a thirty-minute walk away from here."

Karin felt a wave of relief washed over her body. Good, she still have time to think about what she was going to say. As the couple walked deeper into the path, houses were now closer together. They were not as close-knitted as the ones back in Japan so Karin can still see the plains whenever they walked past a house.

 _”Emma, sweetie, your parents didn’t mention anything about you coming home today!”_ An old woman called out to them, using a broomstick like a cane as she approached the couple. Emma gave Karin her luggage as she ran up to the old lady, giving her a quick kiss on both cheeks.

 _”Hello, Auntie, it’s been awhile. It’s a surprise actually, I haven’t told my family about me coming home today.”_ Emma answered back in Italian and Karin just stood there, listening to the conversation. She has been studying Italian for quite some time now but she was still not well-versed to hold up a conversation. She can understand simple words and phrases though.

 _”Oh, I’m sure your younger siblings would be surprised. They were always telling me how they’re saving money to visit their big sister in Japan. Really sweet kids, aren’t they?”_ The old woman told her fondly, _"oh, who is this pretty lady with you? A friend?”_

Emma turned around and gestured Karin to come closer. Karin did, carrying all the bags in her arms, _“this is Karin and she’s my girlfriend.”_

 _“Good morning, I’m Karin. It’s nice to meet you.”_ Karin introduced herself in Italian. She looked at Emma, silently asking if her accent was okay, and Emma gave her a thumbs-up.

The woman blinked before a huge smile formed on her face, _”Oh, thank heavens she finally introduced you! You see, Emma here told us she’s in a relationship with someone back in Japan but would never specifically told us who it is. She said it would be big trouble if someone finds out so we thought she’s dating a mafia boss but it turns out she’s dating a gorgeous lady after all. Oh goodness, I’m telling the old ladies in the neighborhood association about this in our meeting later.”_

_”Auntie, please slow down. Karin can’t understand you if you speak that fast.”_

_”Oh right, I forgot. Forgive me, I just got a bit too excited seeing little Emma finally bringing her secret lover home. Come by my house sometime and I'll tell you stories about her when she's a small kid who was always covered in mud and dirt. Anyways I still have to clean my yard and you two better get going now. I’m sure Emma’s parents would be as ecstatic as I am.”_

The two bade goodbye to the old lady as they continued their journey down the dirt path.

“Well, that was something. Though I am quite interested at her offer.” Karin said out of the blue, taking Emma’s hand into hers. Emma giggled, taking the luggage she gave to Karin earlier as she adjusted her grip to Karin’s hand and entangled their fingers together.

“Didn't I already tell you about five year old me always playing with in the mud with the other neighborhood children?"

"I wanna hear more. Your childhood is much more interesting than mine." Karin replied, watching the tall grass beside the dirt path sway lightly with the wind. Emma squeezed her hand. 

"Geez, you just wanted to find more thing to tease me about, huh?" 

Karin laughed at the pout on Emma's face. As she calmed down, she noticed a house by the distance. She can see it clearly as there weren’t much trees obscuring her view- a two-story white farmhouse with a brown-tiled roof. A chimney can be seen emitting smoke from the left side of the house. A long and wide porch was circling the front side of the house and bushes of flowers decorated the front. On the right was an open garage where a white van was park.

“I didn’t know know your house is this big in person.”

“I guess it is kinda huge but with a big family, this house isn't spacious enough."

Suddenly the front door opened, stopping Emma and Karin from walking. A male, who Karin presumed was atleast two years younger than Emma, bursted through the door. He stared at the two blankly, more precisely at Emma, then slowly his eyes widened. _”Emma? Hey everyone, it’s Emma! Emma is here!"_

Soon after seven heads popped out of the doorframe before they ran towards Emma and tackled her for a group hug. Karin stepped back as she watched Emma hug them back as wide as she could. Eventually they all pulled back and one of Emma's sister noticed Karin.

 _"Emma? Who is she? Your friend?"_ Emma's youngest sister, Julia, asked.

"Idiot. What kind of person would drag a friend along to an unknown country? Obviously that's her--" Emma cut her brother, Marco, as she started pushing all of them back to the house. Karin cautiously trailed after them though she would give Emma's sibling a practiced smile whenever their eyes would meet.

 _"Alright, Alright,"_ Emma broke off the fight before it grew too something big, _"Where's Mom and Dad?"_

_"Mom's cooking lunch and Dad's on his way back from the farm."_ Emma's youngest brother, Matthew, answered.

"Oh, perfect! You all go back inside for a moment, we'll follow shortly." Emma received mixed variations of 'okay' as they all went back inside the house. Emma waited until the door shut close before she looked at Karin.

Emma caressed Karin's cheeks, "we can do this another time if you wanted to."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. The nerves are starting to kick in but I can manage. Besides," Karin held Emma's right hand with her own and the rings inserted in their fingers slightly clinked against each other, "I know I have to do this eventually, so there isn't an option in the first place."

Emma giggled, "true enough."

*****

Karin sat on the couch, feeling smaller than when she was in the bus. She squirmed in her seat, rubbing her hands together. She now knew what Emma felt when she introduced her to her parents for the first time. Karin thought this would be the worst feeling she ever had but when Emma's father entered the house and made his presence known, it overwhelmed her dread from earlier, replacing it with something she can't even describe. If it weren't for Emma gently squeezing her trembling hand every now and then, Karin would've melted right then and there.

Karin felt all eyes were on her. She licked her lips before looking up. She swallowed the lump forming on her throat before standing, _"I am Asaka Karin. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am… I am Emma's girlfriend."_

 _"Karin, huh?"_ Emma's father stood up, gesturing towards the back door, _"follow me."_

Karin looked at Emma who gave her a slight nod. Taking one deep breath, she followed after her father who led her in front of a huge red building. 

_"Listen Karin. If you can't do what I tell you, you can't marry my daughter!"_

*****

 _“She looked like she isn’t used to animals.”_ Emma's younger brother commented, carrying a pitcher filled with orange juice on one hand and nine cups on another. He distributed the juice between the nine of them as he took a seat on the stairs.

 _“Well, she’s always been like that.”_ Emma replied, keeping a close eye on Karin and her father. It was funny, knowing Karin can't understand Italian that much but still tried her best to listen attentively to her father.

_“By the way Emma, you haven’t mentioned what her job is.”_

“Is she a part of the yakuza?” One of them asked.

“She’s a popular model in Japan, I guess?”

"Ha, I told you she's dating a celebrity! Now pay up!" Emma's second youngest sibling, Rose, yelled suddenly. The others groaned taking out bills from their pockets. Emma looked at them in disbelief.

“You all really made a bet on what her job is?"

“Hey, you hid her from us for so long, everyone in the neighborhood is losing their mind on who’s the local mud girl'a special person.” Rose answered, counting the bills in her hands.

Emma looked from afar, chuckling when she saw Karin being chased by a bunch of hens with her father trying to calm said animals down. “Emma!”

“Yeah, and this special person of mine looked like she needed some help.” 

*****

After a long day of learning about how to milk cows, collecting eggs in an angry hen's nest, and feeding the goat, Karin finalky got the approval of Emma's father. It was tiring and fun at the same time, not like she would do it again. Now, she wondered how Emma managed to do all of that as a kid.

"Here."

Karin looked to her side and saw Emma's father handing over a mug of what seems like milk. She accepted it, murmuring a quiet thanks. 

"Wait, sir, you can speak Japanese?" 

Emma's father grinned at her, leaning against the rails. He sipped from his own mug for a moment before answering, "You can call me Dad, sir is way too formal. As for your question, ever since Emma went to Japan, I've been learning the language just in case she found a guy she loves there, though I'm not surprised when she brought a girl home."

"How come?" 

"Emma's one rowdy kid back in the day. The girls in the neighborhood would all avoid her because she's always covered in dirt and would sometimes throw mudballs so it's the boys she's always hanging out with. One day, I think they were talking about crushes and one of the guys asked Emma which one of them she had a crush on and she answered, 'No one! You're all ugly!' "

Karin laughed at the man's attempt to imitate little Emma's voice, his voice was several pitches deep from Emma's so it brought a good laugh out of Karin.

As soon as Karin's laughter died down, Emma's father continued, "I don't know what exactly went down but apparently the boys were pissed off and tried to throw fists at her. What I do know is little Emma came home with a big smile on her face proclaiming that she wouldn't marry boys because they're ugly."

"It looks like Emma wasn't lying when she said that."

 _"Dear, it's almost your bedtime!"_ Emma's father looked back at the house, downing the contents of his mug. He sighed, tapping Karin's shoulder.

"My wife's calling, you know how wives can be when they're mad. I wish the best of luck to you and thank you for loving my daughter after all these years."

_"Dear!"_

_"Coming!"_

"Oh and another tip, don't make Emma angry, she rarely gets mad but when she does, she's scarier than her own mother." Emma's father entered the house fully and Karin was alone again. She lightly shook her head, remembering the one and only time Emma truly got mad at her. She wasn't planning on doing that again.

Karin slowly finished her milk. A cold breeze blew past her ans she decided that maybe it was time to head to bed. After washing her mug, Karin walked upstairs quietly as to not disturb the other people in the house.

"Emma?" Karin pushed a door Emma's mother had pointed out earlier, hoping she got it right. It seemed luck was on her side today as she saw Emma sitting by the bureau, brushing her hair. She didn't notice Karin entering the room and the latter took this as an opportunity to sneak behind her. Karin's arms slithered around her waist as she rested her chin on Emma's head. She closed her eyes, inhaling Emma's shampoo.

"So, how's your talk with Papa earlier?" Emma puther brush down, staring at Karin through the mirror.

"You saw?" Karin closed her eyes, burying herself into Emma's hair.

"Mm. Mama told me to leave you two alone though."

"Oh. Well, it went okay I guess."

"I'll introduce you to Neve tomorrow."

"I guess I also have to earn the trust of your goat, huh?"

Emma turned around and Karin realized how close their faces were. The warm shade of the lamp in the room illuminated Emma's beautiful face perfectly.

She trapped Emma between her arms, capturing her lips with hers. Karin felt like it was the first time she kissed Emma all over the again - the softness of her lips, the way her heart skipped a beat, everything was too much for to take in. 

Karin pulled away just enough for their foreheads to touch. She stared at Emma's turquoise eyes, feeling herself falling in love with her all over again.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha saying i love you cringe /j /lh
> 
> i feel like the intro could be better but my brain aint working so its stuck to that now i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also i feel like some scenes are missing but lol idk where ¯\\_༼ •́ ͜ʖ •̀ ༽_/¯
> 
> and uh please do tell me abt the things that were lacking in this fic and in my writing in general, maybe that would help me write sht again
> 
> just realized i forgot abt neve so uh shes (?)there somewhwre


	22. February 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone received chocolates from Karin on February 14th, except to the one person who really wanted it the most.

Emma arrived in the clubroom, finding Kanata inside. Her fellow third year was munching on a small, circular piece of chocolate. Kanata noticed her, giving her a lazy wave.

"Emma-chan, have you tried the chocolates Karin-chan made? They're really good!"

"Karin gave you chocolates?"

"Yeah? She even gave some to the first years earlier." 

"I see..." Emma looked out the window, playing a small game of guessing which shape was which cloud. The longer she pkayed the game though, the farther her thoughts strayed from the game. She doesn't understand. Everyone received chocolate from Karin so why hasn't she received one? She was always patient with things and yet she was feeling uneasy about today's events - from Karin already out the dorms when she arrived that morning, Karin avoiding her throughout the day, to Karin giving everyone in the club chocolate but her.

A light tap on her shoulder freed Emma from her thoughts. Kanata told her that practice was cancelled and Emma absentmindedly nodded, dragging herself out of the room.

On her way to the dorms, Emma tried convincing herself that maybe Karin was planning something to surprise like what she would always do. Emma reached the dorms, still feeling dejected. She entered the room, surprised to see the person occupying her thoughts sitting on her bed.

"Karin-chan? Why are you here?"

"Well, I want to give you this." Karin took out something behind her, a green heart-shaped box about the size of her hand. It was tightly kept together by a brown ribbon that matched Emma's hair and a beatiful red rose was carrfully inserted in the ribbon. Emma pulled the ribbon delicately, afraid that it might disappear if she pulled to hard. She lifted the lid, her mouth forming a small circle at the small square-shaped chocolates with cute bread designs on top of them.

"I messed it up last night so I have to redo them in the morning. I'm sorry if I made you worry. I didn't mean to avoid you." Karin looked away, using her arm as support to lean back on the bed. Karin was taken aback when Emma hugged her, causing the both of them to topple on the bed.

"Geez, I was worrying for nothing. Ah, wait a sec." Emma pushed herself off the bed and Karin already missed the feeling of Emma's warmth against her body. She sat up, watching Emma rummage through her cabinet until she pulled out a blue square box with a similar red rose taped om the lid, "I guess we have the same idea. I'm sorry if it was kinda late."

Karin sheepishly took the box, holding it delicately like a newborn child. She stared at the box, finding small hints of Emma struggling with the wrapper. She looked up, an undescribable soft feeling welling up on her chest, threatening to spill out. Unable to say anything, she pulled Emma for a hug, pouring everything she was feeling back to Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little smth for valentines


End file.
